


You're Embarrassing

by windylester (deanncas)



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanncas/pseuds/windylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to a party. While Phil goes dancing he notices someone flirting with Dan. Obviously, he's not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Embarrassing

Dan stood, waiting for Phil to finish getting dressed, arms crossed and toes tapping the hardwood floor. Phil scurried around the room, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and pulling them up his legs and jumping up and down, trying to get them all the way up to his waist. Dan sighed and checked his watch. Ten minutes until they had to be at Louise’s birthday party. 

“We don’t have all day Phil!” Dan whined.

“I’m sorry, I’m going as fast as I can!” Phil said as he pulled on black and blue mismatching socks. He put on his nice dress shoes and laced them up quickly, knowing that they had no time to wait.

He straightened his back and hopped up from the bed, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Okay, we have to go, now.” Dan said sternly as he grabbed Phil’s hand and started dragging him to the door.

He swung it open and stepped out into the hallway and made his way down the stairs. He opened the front door and felt the cool night’s air blow past his face. The streetlights were illuminating the dim roads, as it was getting late and many people were roaming on the pavement.

“Let’s do this.” Dan said under his breath.

He locked his fingers with Phil’s and started to speed walk down the street. He plowed through clumps of people and got a few nasty glances by doing so but he didn’t care. It was a short walk, only about five minutes to the club but he wasn’t going to waste time trying to be polite and ask for people to step aside.

Phil’s grasp on Dan was becoming stronger as he desperately tried to catch up but he was too slow, so he remained behind him, letting him lead the way. They approached the club and Dan slowed to a walk, letting Phil stroll along beside him. Muffled loud music could be heard pumping through the walls. They walked up to a buff security guard who was holding a clipboard filled with names.

“Hello, we’re here for Louise’s party.” Dan said politely.

“Names.” the guard demanded.

“Dan Howell and Phil Lester.” he squeaked.

The security guard scanned the clipboard and opened a big metal door to let them in. They stepped in and the music they heard earlier was blasting at full volume. Hot, sweaty bodies were dancing erratically on the dancefloor. They started looking for Louise, not leaving each other’s side as it would be easy to lose one another in such a crowded place. 

“There she is!” Phil shouted, pointing over to the blonde who sitting and chatting with a few friends at the bar.

They made their way over, drunk people occasionally bumping into them. 

“Danny and Philip! I’m so happy you guys made it!” Louise yelled over the music as she pulled both of them into a hug.

“We’re glad to be here!” Dan laughed, “This place is quite crowded.” 

“I know but it’s so fun! They’re going to be doing karaoke soon… You guys should do a duet!” Louise suggested, jumping excitedly.

“I think we’re good.” Phil giggled, shaking his head.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” She whined.

“We’re aware… Dan do you want to go dancing?” Phil asked, holding his hand out.

“No thanks, I think I’m gonna stay here and have a drink or two.” Dan refused.

Phil slumped his shoulders and pouted, dancing without Dan was no fun. He turned around and walked onto the dancefloor, the music immediately overtaking him. He started swinging his hips and nodding his head to the beat. He looked back at Dan who was watching Phil and laughing to himself. Phil winked at him before returning his attention to dancing. He didn’t really know what he was doing, it just felt right. He lost himself in the music and completely let go of the outside world, letting his body take over.

He had been dancing for a few minutes when he looked back over to Dan who he noticed wasn’t alone. He was with a young man who he had seen on YouTube before, Chris, he thought his name was. Chris had whispered something in Dan’s ear, earning a giggle from him. Phil could feel anger bubbling up inside him. He wanted to go and tell that Chris guy off, but he knew that Dan would be mad at him for it.

“Okay, we’re going to start karaoke time so if you want to sing something, anything, come to the stage!” Phil heard a man on the speaker say.

He knew immediately what he was going to do. He started pushing his way through the crowd to the stage in the front, a man with a book of songs in his hands standing in front of it.

“Hello, I’d like to sing, please.” Phil said.

“Alright, here’s the book of-”  
“I want to sing ‘Jealous’ by Nick Jonas.” Phil cut him off.

The man nodded and walked to the DJ booth and typed something on his computer. He picked up a microphone and handed it to Phil.

“You can go up there whenever you’re ready… Oh, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Phil.” he said before climbing up the stairs to the stage. 

The regular music had stopped and people looked around before focusing on Phil who stood waiting for the music to play. His heart was pounding and he could feel his face start to burn up. Phil wasn’t used to singing in front of people that weren’t Dan.

“Here we have Phil who is going to be singing ‘Jealous’ by Nick Jonas!”

The crowd cheered and the music started to play.

“I don’t like the way he’s looking at you,” he started, his voice trembling, “I’m starting to think you want him to.” 

He searched faces as he continued singing. He finally found Dan who was standing with Chris, watching and shaking his head in amusement.

“I turn my chin music up, and I’m puffing my chest.” he sang, making sure Dan was watching every bit.

The crowd started dancing and Phil finally let himself relax as he sang the the song, the words coming out easily as if he were just jamming out to the radio.

“You’re too sexy, beautiful, and everybody wants a taste that’s why… I still get jealous!” 

Dan had made his way up to the front of the stage and he was dancing by himself, looking up at Phil with a huge smile.

“You’re the only one invited… I said there’s there’s no one else for you.” Phil pointed at Dan, making him laugh.

“Cause you know I get get excited, yeah, when you get jealous too.” he continued.

Phil held out his hand to Dan and he took it. Phil pulled him on stage and he placed his hand on Dan’s cheek. He connected their foreheads and laced his free hand with Dan’s. The crowd was too busy dancing to see what was happening on stage.

“I turn my chin music up, and I’m puffing my chest,” he sang softly, “I’m turning ready to face you, can call me obsessed. It’s not not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect, it’s my right to be hellish, I still get jealous!” 

Dan started dancing again and he twirled Phil around, pulling him into his arms. They looked like a mess but they didn’t care, they were having fun. Dan was laughing uncontrollably and had to take a second to catch his breath before he continued dancing. 

“I still get jealous.” Phil finished, the crowd erupting in applause.

Dan mouthed “I hate you.” to Phil, a big, toothy grin on his face. 

“No you don’t.” Phil chuckled.

They both climbed off stage and Dan wrapped Phil in his arms and kissed him softly. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s waist and pulled him closer. He tangled his fingers in Phil’s hair and smiled against his lips. They kissed until a drunk knocked into them, making them laugh rather than making them mad.

They pushed their way back to the bar where Louise was freaking out.

“Guys that was so so so cute!” she practically screamed.

“Thank you, Louise.” Phil chuckled.

“I ship you two so hard, dammit.” she sighed before taking a sip of her drink.

Chris walked up to them and smiled.

“Phil you did a great job, you two are very cute together.” he said.

Phil smiled as politely as he could without losing it.

“Oh yeah, Phil, this is Chris. We were talking about doing a collab with the three of us. He has some really funny video ideas.” Dan explained.

Phil felt extremely dumb, they had been talking about collab ideas, not flirting. He was too quick at jumping to solutions.

“That sounds lovely, we should do it sometime.” Phil smiled.

Chris nodded and said, “Well I’m gonna go hang out with my boyfriend, PJ over there.”

He nodded in the direction of a tall, slender man with curly brown hair who was waving at him.

“Okay, we’ll talk to you later!” Phil said before Chris walked away.

“Did you think we were flirting or something?” Dan questioned, playing with Phil’s belt loops.

“Yeah, a little.” Phil said quietly.

“I would never flirt with someone who isn’t you, Phil, I love you.” Dan said, planting a quick kiss on Phil’s lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
